The present invention relates to office machines having a keyboard. In particular, the present invention relates to a support device comprising an adjustable wrist support part and an independently adjustable keyboard support part. The keyboard support in conjunction with the wrist support provides for positioning a typist's hands at a keyboard in a "neutral" attitude or posture with the wrists approximately in a horizontal position. This helps relieve wrist and hand strain associated with repetitive typing motions.
In that respect, the wrist support part of the present invention is positioned adjacent to the typist and is vertically adjustable through a variety of heights above a front edge of the keyboard. This provides for supporting the typist's hands proximate the keyboard at a variety of vertical heights with the wrists about in a horizontal position reaching towards the keyboard. Additionally, the tilt angle of the wrist support can be adjustable independent of the vertical height of the wrist support.
The keyboard support part of the present invention has a vertically adjustable proximal end adjacent to the wrist support that provides for maintaining the associated keyboard in a variety of sloping positions ranging from a positive incline with the tiers of keys sloping towards the typist to a reversely sloping decline having the keys sloping downwardly and away from the typist. The keyboard can be of any type including a typewriter, a computer keyboard, and a stenographic machine keyboard. Thus, the independently adjustable vertical height and tilt angle of the wrist support and the adjustable height and sloping positions for the keyboard support provide the neutral hand posture that helps prevent hand-debilitating afflictions such as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome.